Ask the Undertale characters!
by UnderswapUndyne
Summary: Have any burning questions? Ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm making a Q&A to ask any monster. So go ahead and ask anything!

Nabstablook: Y-yeah.. you should... if you, uh, want to...

Alphys: Yeah I-I guess you s-should!

Mettaton: Go ahead, beauties! Ask away!

Sans: Doesn't really matter to me. But you should.

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY FOR ANY QUESTION!

AM: So uh... Yeah! Do it, I guess. I am so sorry for making this xD


	2. Q 1

From: Chip (Guest)

Chip:It's me, the steam friend, Napstablook, do you like your new job?

Nabstablook: Yeah! I get to spend more time with Mettaton now...


	3. Q 2

From: Anon (Guest)

Anon:Nabstablook, you are a awesome ghost! So do you live with Mettaton?

Nabstablook: thanks, and yes. i've lived with him since we came to the surface, which is great because i didn't get to see him that often in the underground...


	4. Q 3

From: silveruzu44

Hey Alphys what do you like most about Undyne?

Alphys: I-I guess I really like h-how brave she is...


	5. Q 4

From: Memelord (Guest)

Memelord:Any pairings I should know about?

(As in who's in a relationship at the moment...)

AM: The current ships are Alphys x Undyne, Toriel x Sans, Frisk x Asriel, Mad Dummy x Muffet, and Mettaton x Papyrus.


	6. Q 5

From: Memelord (Guest) (again?! :P)

Memelord:How much time has passed since you guys came to the surface?

Mettaton: About a 2 months, darling.

Sans: Hey I wanted to answer.

Mettaton: Well, Darling, I haven't gotten any questions.

Sans: Neither have I.

Mettaton: I'm a celebrity, darling.


	7. Q 6

From: Aranaagf

Ok, questions for Sans. This is about the Game Theory video that said you were actually Ness from Earthbound, but I wanted to know what you think about it~and I mean if you haven't watched it yet go do that before you answer!

Sans: My good'ness'. this fandom keeps getting dumber and dumber. when will the mad'ness' end?

Papyrus: SANS I SWARE TO GOD.


	8. Q 7

From: Desperate (Guest)

Desperate:Sans could you give me a bad time?  
;)

Sans: K *eye sockets empty*

Frisk: Sans no.

Sans: Fine.


	9. Q 8

From: silveruzu44

Sorry for another question, but can all the Undertale tale characters make up their own pun?

Papyrus: NOOO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!

Undyne: I'm pretty _fish_ y, aren't I?

Sans: I _under_ stand if we can't be friends.

Toriel: Just give me a moment, I _goat_ this!

Papyrus: AGH! MAKE IT STOP!

Alphys: ... I got nothing.

Nabstablook: Not really feeling _up_ to it right now...

AM: Mettaton and pap, its your turn.

*but they refused


	10. Q 9-13

From: Superduke1000

Flowey,can i cook you?

Flowey: no.

Frisk,how did you and asriel fellmin love,

Flowey: FRISK YOU LOVE ME?!

Frisk: NO! (Fourth wall person why .-.)

Sans,i want you to make papyrus panic with a pun

Sans: I already do every day.

Papyrus,how didn't you caught cringe cancer with all of sans puns?

Papyrus: I dont know...


	11. Q 14

From: Circuitbored

So papyrus how many dates have you been on since you reached the surface cause obviously the great papyrus is a babe magnet

Papyrus: ONE. WITH METTATON.

Mettaton: I'd say it went pretty well.

Sans: *overprotective stare intensifies*


	12. Q 15

From: Ghost R. Cartoon

Ha ha love the Q and A so far!

AM: Tank u!

Um OK Sans. How does it feel to answer this question?

*Stares intensely*

Sans: whats the Question...?


	13. Q 16

From: RoJayJo (Guest)

RoJayJo:Sans, how many jokes/puns can you say, (no time limit) sorry Pap!

Papyrus: SANS DONT DO IT

Sans: *has a wide grin on face*

Papyrus: SAAANS!

Sans: **Q: Why didn't the skeleton dance at the Halloween party?**

 **A: He had no body to dance with!**

 **Q: When does a skeleton laugh?**  
 **A: When something tickles his funny bone.**

 **Q: What do you do if you see a skeleton running across a road?**  
 **A: Jump out of your skin and join him!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton run up a tree?**  
 **A: Because a dog was after his bones!**

 **Q: What happened to the pirate ship that sank in the sea full of sharks?**  
 **A: It came back with a skeleton crew!**

 **Q: How did the skeleton know it was going to rain?**  
 **A: He could feel it in his bones!**

 **Q: How did the skeleton know it was raining?**  
 **A: He could feel it on his bones!**

 **Q: What do you call a skeleton that does stunts?**  
 **A: Bonehead!**

 **Q: Why didn't the skeleton want to play football, anymore?**  
 **A: Because his heart wasn't in it!**

 **Q: How did skeletons send their letters in the old days?**  
 **A: By bony express!**

 **Q: What does a skeleton orders at a restaurant?**  
 **A: Spare ribs!**

 **Q: Where does the skeleton go to get a new rib!**  
 **A: A spare rib restaurant!**

 **Q: When does a skeleton smile?**  
 **A: When something bumps into his funny bone!**

 **Q: Why do skeletons hate winter?**  
 **A: Beacuse the cold goes right through them!**

 **Q: How do skeletons call their friends?**  
 **A: On the telebone!**

 **Q: What do you call a skeleton snake?**  
 **A: A rattler!**

 **Q: What did the skeleton say when another skeleton told a lie?**  
 **A: You can't fool me, I can see right through you!**

 **Q: What did the skeleton say while riding his Harley Davidson motorcycle?**  
 **A: I'm bone to be wild!**

 **Q: Who was the most famous skeleton detective?**  
 **A: Sherlock Bones!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton go to hospital?**  
 **A: To have his ghoul stones removed!**

 **Q: What do boney people use to get into their homes?**  
 **A: Skeleton keys!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton stay out in the snow all night?**  
 **A: He was a numbskull!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton have to goto church to play music?**  
 **A: They don't have any organs!**

 **Q: What do you call a skeleton who won't get up in the mornings?**  
 **A: Lazy bones!**

 **Q: What do you call a skeleton that is always telling lies?**  
 **A: A boney phoney!**

 **Q: Why wasn't the naughty skeleton afraid of the police?**  
 **A: Because he knew they couldn't pin anything on him!**

 **Q: What happened to the lazy skeleton?**  
 **A: He was bone idle!**

 **Q: What did the skeleton say to his girlfriend?**  
 **A: I love every bone in your body!**

 **Q: What do you call a skeleton who presses the door bell?**  
 **A: A dead ringer!**

 **Q: What is a skeleton?**  
 **A: Somebody on a diet who forgot to say "when"!**

 **Q: Why do skeletons like to drink milk?**  
 **A: Because milk is so good for the bones!**

 **Q: How does a skeleton clean himself?**  
 **A: By taking a milk bath!**

 **Q: What sort of soup do skeletons like?**  
 **A: One with plenty of body in it!**

 **Q: Why are skeletons so calm?**  
 **A: Because nothing gets under their skin!**

 **Q: What happened to the skeleton that was attacked by a werewolf?**  
 **A: He ran off with some bones and didn't leave him with a leg to stand on!**

 **Q: What did the thousand year old skeleton complain of?**  
 **A: Aching bones!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton go to the party?**  
 **A: To pick up somebody!**

 **Q: What's a skeleton's favourite musical instrument?**  
 **A: A trom-bone!**

 **Q: What type of art do skeletons like?**  
 **A: Skulltures!**

 **Q: Why didn't the skeleton eat the cafeteria food?**  
 **A: Because he didn't have the stomach for it!**

 **Q: Why couldn't the skeleton just die?**  
 **A: He didn't have the guts!**

 **Q: What happened when the skeletons rode pogo sticks?**  
 **A: They had a rattling good time!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton pupil stay late at school?**  
 **A: He was boning up for his exams!**

 **Q: What happened to the skeleton who went to a party?**  
 **A: All the others used him as a coat rack!**

 **Q: What happened to the skeleton who went to medical school?**  
 **A: The other students started to name tag the name of each bone!**

 **Q: What do you give a skeleton for valentine's day?**  
 **A: Bone-bones in a heart shaped box!**

 **Q: Why didn't the skeleton go to see a scary movie?**  
 **A: He didn't have the guts!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton go disco dancing?**  
 **A: To see the boogy man!**

 **Q: What did the skeleton say to the vampire?**  
 **A: You suck!**

 **Q: Why did the skeleton cross the road?**  
 **A: To go to the body shop!**

 **Q: What do skeletons say before they begin dining?**  
 **A: Bone appetite!**

 **Q: What happened to the skeleton who stayed by the fire too long?**  
 **A: He became bone dry!**

 **Q: Why do skeletons hate winter?**  
 **A: Because the wind just goes straight through them!**

 **Q: What kind of plate does a skeleton eat off?**  
 **A: Bone china!**

 **Q: What instrument do skeletons play?**  
 **A: Trom-BONE!**

 **Q: Who was the most famous French skeleton?**  
 **A: Napoleon bone-apart!**

 **Q: How do skeletons get their mail?**  
 **A: By bony express!**

 **Q: What is a skeleton favorite Star Trek character?**  
 **A: Bones!**

 **Q: Why was the skeleton a fast drinker?**  
 **A: He always had to skull!**

Skeleton joke source: /halloween-jokes/skeleton-jokes


	14. q 17

From: Thriller Killer (I'm actually surprised, i love his ask blog and hes following mine! :D)

YOU SHIP PAPYTON AND SORIEL?

DISHONOR ON YOU.

DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY.

DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!

AM: Sorry, its just reeeeaaaaalllly hard not to ship them with all the fanfic I read.

Oh Glob I'm just kidding please don't hurt me! I respect your ships! But I still hate them...

Anyways, Asgore, what's up with you, man? Where did you run off to after the barrier was broken?

Asgore: When everyone else ran off, I just ran off to where everyone else did; Where Papyrus went.

And now one for Tori, why didn't you get back together with Asgore?

Toriel: Well, I may never see him as the same person he was before Asriel died.

And, you, moderator of this Q & A, Asriel Meemurr, did I... *giggles* Did I somewhat inspire this? My Q & A, I mean. You've been floating around there and I've seen a similar style, such as me being TK and you calling yourself AM. So, did I done something?

AM: Actually, yes. As I said before, I really love your ask blog. I just love seeing what others think the Undertale characters would say to questions, so when I saw yours, I think I had finally got the courage to make one. In other words, you inspire me.


	15. Q 18

From: Thriller Killer (:3)

Yay! I am an inspiration to two people now! I feel so proud. Now, Grillby, has Sans ever gotten drunk at your bar? If so, what did you do about it?

(Trying not to poke at the Sansby ship here but it's so hard...)

Sans: Ok, first off, you ship me with Grillby? Nah, i'm more for Tori.

Grillby: and yes, sans sometimes gets 'Ketchup drunk' and I send him home.


End file.
